dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BMHKain/BMHKain's Fight Blog 2
With Ishtar vs Nahiri over with a crazy plot twist, time to redo the blog. Guess away... THE FIGHTS Non-chan vs Shin Godzilla Godzilla vs Gamera Protector, retrois. ---- Mai Natsume vs Heart Aino Ragna is now dead, and Hato-chan wants a new rivalry. Sadly for Mai, SHE will take Ragna's place! ---- Reinhardt vs Kliff Undersn These two are older than King Arthur, and are 100x as awesome. ---- Zenyatta vs Byakuren Hijiri Buddhism means war. ---- Guts vs Garruk Wildspeaker OH CRAP. ---- Tezzeret vs Bastion Metal infused Neowalker vs Green Mana Mech?! WHAT. ---- Sinon (ALFHeim Online) vs Hanzo Time to get SHAFTED! ---- Shantae vs Symmetra Elaine Benes is definitely not going to like this one... ---- Coco Adel vs Kilgore FIRE AWAY!!! ---- Sash Lilac vs Narset Sash was already screwed by Serpentine. What makes her any better than a FRIGGEN NEOWALKER?! ---- Utsuho Reiuji vs Earthworm Jim You don't even have a brain, Jim! ---- Doctor Strange (MCU) vs Solomon WIP WHOA. SOMEONE GIVE ME A TABLE TO FLIP!!!!! ---- Ana Vs Yellow Heart WIP Rei & Pharah aren't pleased... ---- Indominus Rex vs Great Dragon WIP THIS. Is a true dinosaur fight. ---- Nicol Bolas vs Gill Lapis WIP Evil is INFINITE. ---- Pharah vs Sora WIP Which waifu will save the world? ---- Zarya vs Millia Rage WIP Steve Harvey: Name something you should be aware of in Russia... ---- Karen Kujou vs Misato Tachibana WIP The Star vs GUNdere. This'll be FUN! ---- The 14th (12) Doctor vs Axl Low WIP A British TV character fights a British Metal Boy Band's Lead Guitarist. Time is not on either side... ---- The Goddess vs ??? WIP Hint 1: I'm surprised Sasari Haruha vs Reimu Hakurei didn't start the grand debate of Doujin sagas... ---- Lunathia vs Touka Kirishima WIP Two Ghouls. Battle for the right of Teen Waifu. ---- HoiHoi-san vs Shinmyoumaru Sukuna WIP HoiHoi is back. This time; she fights the most powerful bug. ---- Noriaki Kakyoin vs Nissa Revane WIP Will the rebel student deal with someone who can shape a planet?! ---- Claudette vs Keith Wayne WIP Fire vs Wind. We're all going to die. ---- Pale vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Why are we talking sweet food...? Hint 2: She was a famous Anime character until she got overshadowed... Hint 3: Her strategies put ARIA to shame. Hint 4: She uses fire in many ways. ---- Nitori Kawashiro vs Torbjörn WIP A Kappa of the East fights a Dwarf of the West. WTF! ---- Abeldy vs Big Sister WIP Two Doll Like Entities kill to decide who is a true Daughter of their "Daddy"... ---- Dizzy vs NU-13 WIP NOW THIS IS THE SHIT. True destiny fights with characters I like! ---- ??? & ??? vs ??? & ??? WIP Hint 1: The first team was mentioned in the Latest Touhou Fighter. The other team are actually enemies... ---- Arlinn Kord vs Jon Talbain WIP BARK AT THE FUCKING MOON, BITCH. ---- Rorona Zoro vs Youmu Konpaku WIP I'm confused as to why ONE PIECE hasn't ended yet... ---- Rin Oyama vs Yuri Sakazaki WIP Students of a certain relative bust some fists. ---- Kyo Nijimura vs Ghost Rider WIP YOU WILL FEEL THE FIRE THAT BURNS MEN'S SOULS... ''' ---- Hwoarang vs Kim Jae Hoon WIP '''Two Master Practitioners of Tae Kwon Do Kickass. ---- Fritz vs ??? WIP Hint 1: She is a Medic, and she has a gun. Hint 2: She comes from a Videogame. Hint 3: Construct Wings? Check. ---- Eko vs ??? WIP Hint 1: The only character in all of media allowed to have an attack called "Lumbersexual Fuck Stick". I'M SO SORRY OFFICIALS!!! PLEASE DON'T BAN ME!!! XD Hint 2: He comes from SMASH's only real competition so far... Hint 3: He has the same name as a T-Rex in YouTube Poop's long ago... ---- Kiki vs ??? WIP Hint 1: Who knew Sushi kicked this much ass? Hint 2: She is a Shark. Hint 3: She is a Videogame character. ---- Johnny Savage vs ??? WIP Hint 1: This girl says Pink, Cute, & Pure all over. Hint 2: She is an RPG Character. Hint 3: Her franchise can go as far back as the Super Famicom days. ---- Sabe vs ??? WIP Hint 1: NOW THIS IS WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! TRUE DESTINY BATTLES WITH FRANCHISES I LOVE!!! Hint 2: She is a smoker, and a monster. ---- Cait & Sith vs ??? & ??? WIP Hint 1: Make up your mind: Jojolion edition. MORE TO COME! Category:Blog posts Category:BMHKain